Lemon between couples beyond couples
by TheGuestOfStorys
Summary: Quick lemons on percabeth and other couples you choose. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own PJO**

Percy sucks on Annabeth's lips and annabeth replys with a great smooch, with percy pulling annabeth's shirt and pants down while annabeth does the same to percy. They both take there remaining clothing. "ready?" Percy asks. "yes" Annabeth replys. Percy shoves his Dick right into annabeths vagina shoving it slower but then faster and faster making annabeth moan. "YES GOD DAMN YES HARDER HARDER FASTER PERCY" Annabeth yells. Percy does it on and on...

CLIFF HANGER WOOO! hope you enjoyed the first chapter - GuestOfStorys


	2. Chapter 2

VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE TOMORROW I WILL UPDATE AROUND 4:30 pm Eastern time


	3. THANK YOU!

**Thank You! Guys for all the support 112 Views WOW please review.**

Percy stopped. Annabeth started going down playing a little with his Dick **(AN: Kinda weird right? well i put in the story cuz i'm weird)** and starts to suck it starting with the tip. She put the 7 and half inch dick in her mouth in and out trying to make percy cum. "Agh I'm gonna cummm!" Percy moans. Percy cums just like that with annabeth swallowing it with delight. "Wow great orgasm" percy said. "yeah wanna do it again?" annabeth asked. "i don't know" percy replied.

 **Thank You All For Reading and for such a hght number of views. Now i'm gonna upload EVERY SINGLE DAY! -GuestOfStorys**


	4. 200 VIEWS WOW! THANK YOU!

Thank You for the support on views 190 views OMG! almost 200 views thank you. -GuestOfStorys


	5. REVIEW THE STORY OR PM!

**Please review and PM me all the ideal couples you want me to do i can even make a new story dedicated to lemons on a different series. Also, Thank you for the outrages amount of views there are i will celebrate 1000 views with a 1000 word chapter!  
**

 **Sincerely**

 **GuestOfStorys**


	6. Sorry i couldn't get a 1000 word chapter

_**Thank You All of you guys for taking your time to click my fanfiction and read it and if you hate that's cool but it is my first fanfiction!**_

Percy jumped forward and pushed Annabeth to the ground percy then attacks her lips with a makeout session and annabeth replies with the same reaction. Percy pulls annabeths shirt off as well as her pants Annabeth takes percys shirt off as well and stares at his muscular chest while Percy undos annabeths bra and and takes off her wet thong. Annabeth takes his pants and boxers off to reveal Percys 8 inch Dick annabeth looks at it and grabs it and starts to put it in her mouth and starts sucking it and swirling her tongue around it like crazy. Percy moans and starts to grab annabeths head and bobs it up and down making the feeling more pleasant. Percy then Yells "I'M GONNA CUM!". Annabeth let's the cum get squirted in her mouth swallowing all of it up "mmmm Yum!" Annabeth replies. "Wow that was a great Blow Job Annabeth espacailly the swirling around on my Dick" Percy complimented.

 _ **Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter that was probably my longest Chapter anyways hope you liked it next chapter i hope will be longer for you guys!**_ **-** ** _GuestOfStorys_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shout Out to moms500 for being my first follower Disclaimer i don't own PJO**_ __

Percy shoves his Dick in to annabeth's butt and does it a bunch more while annabeth Moans and screams like crazy "YESSSS FASTER HARDER FASTER! PERCY!" Annabeth screams. "Yes I want More " Annabeth moans. Percy keeps doing anal and then he fingers annabeth in the vagina "Double YESSSSS MORE HARDER FASTER PERCY!" Annabeth screams. "yeah Scream BITCH! scream it like you care Bitch!" percy scream. Percy continues with the double penetrating and keeps it up until annabeth couldn't stand it and she squirted all her juices while percy swallowed it all. percy then starts to lick all over vagina and then in it trying to eat her out.

 _ **Hope you enjoy i rushed this One -GuestOfStorys**_


	8. ThankYou For The Requests

_**Thank You Every one for all the support in this chapter i will do piper and Jason since it was the most requested and I'll do Silena and Charles tomorrow so ENJOY!**_

Piper plops down on Jason and starts to attack his lips Jason replies with the same reaction and starts to kiss her Jason rips off Piper's shirt off to see Piper's sheer bra and pulls down her pants as well to see her nice wet thong. Piper takes off Jason's shirt off and then his pants to see a pair of boxers with something trying to get out of the boxers. Jason takes Piper's bra off to see her D cup boobs amazed he pulls down her sexy thong off to see her already wet pussy Piper took off Jason's boxer's off to see a Erect 6 and a half inch Dick. Jason Shoved his Dick right into Piper's pussy making her moan. "YES YES FASTER JASON! FASTER!" Piper Screamed. Jason heard her so he went faster and faster to the point that he couldn't go any faster and it continued. Jason stopped to go around and Jason starts to shove his Dick right into her Ass and doing over and over again faster and faster making piper moan really loud. "YES AMAZING FASTER JASON!" Piper screamed. Jason stops and says "Alright i think you had enough now my turn". Piper grabs hold of his Dick and shoves it in her mouth going up and down trying to satisfy him with her swirls and sucks doing tricks around his Dick.

 _ **Thank You for reading i'll write a 500 word Chapter tomorrow if i get 4 reviews! -GuestOfStorys**_


	9. SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY

_**Fans of this fanfiction sorry but next chapter is the last one on this story but put down suggestions you can review or PM me either one would help me decide what to write about any way back to the story!**_

Charles starts to make out with Silena and pulls off her shirt pushing her on the bed while he continues the kissing he revealed silena's C cup boobs after he ripped off her bra and he pulled down her pants off and could see her nice wet thong. Silena pulls charles shirt and pants right off

They both stop the make out session for air silena pulls off charles pants and boxers to reveal a 6 and a half inch Dick. At the sight of it silena pulls off her thong and starts to shove it in her slit and into her vagina charles helps by shoving it into her vagina faster and faster each time he hits her sweet spot. "YES FASTER OH YEAH RIGHT IN THERE" Silena moans. Charles pulls back after 7 minutes and puts in her mouth silena starts to go up and down rapidly like a machine gun and swirls around the Dick with her tougue to add more satisfaction which lasted for 5 minutes. Charles fingers silena in pussy and anals her with his Dick going faster and faster with the fingering the analing which makes silena Moan and scream really loud loud enough for people outside the cabin to hear them having sex. Charles stops the fingering and analing after 10 minutes and starts to make out again and says "let's do this anothe time soon i say soon".

 _ **So hope you enjoyed sorry guys that this is the second to last chapter in the story but this chapter was longer then the last one so hope you guys are satisfyed about that so Bye! -GuestOfStorys P.S. i won't update tomorrow instead on saturday BYE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey honestly the support is great but i'm gonna discontinue this story also PM story ideas!

 _ **DISCONTINUED STORY**_

 _ **-GuestOfStorys**_


End file.
